This invention relates generally to a rotatable shelf assembly for a cabinet and relates more particularly to a shelf assembly of the type in which upper and lower shelves are adapted to be turned out of the cabinet from a stored position to an accessible position. When each shelf is in its accessible position, at least part of the shelf is located outside of the cabinet to facilitate placing articles on and removing articles from the shelf.
The lower shelf may be linked to the door of the cabinet so as to turn out automatically to its accessible position when the door is swung to its open position. The upper shelf turns independently of the lower shelf and either may be manually turned outwardly into overhanging relation with the lower shelf or may be left in the cabinet to avoid creating an overhead obstruction above the lower shelf.